4Seasons: Revenge
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Book 1. Willowpaw's set out for revenge: her brother was killed, and now she's dedicated to avenging him. But Toadpaw keeps getting in her way- she finds herself in love with the tom! What will she end up picking- love or revenge? 4 shot: Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring (in Warriors terms).
1. Green Leaf

**Hello, writers and readers alike. I know, I know. I need to post the sequel to Drifting Fox and the Melting Dawn, and I will. Sometime. But I've been having this idea, so I'm going to be posting it right now instead. **

**It is a four shot. (Meaning, if you don't know, four chapters.) The idea of the whole "four seasons" thing came to me from this one manga series called "Miki Falls" (which isn't on FF right now, so no fan fics** **for that catagory...). Each book is a different season (except they start with spring while I start with Green Leaf).**

**I do not own Warriors, in case you were wondering. This is book one of the idea, more to come if you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Green Leaf<p>

Green Leaf is the most wonderful time of all four seasons to become an apprentice. Or, in _my_ words, to start your journey to finding out who you are, and who you shall become. Most ceremonies go smoothly, the kit becomes a 'paw, they get a mentor, they touch noses and then _bam!_ They're an apprentice. Until, that is, they become a warrior. Such a happy time, to laugh with your friends and family and be proud that you're moving on and up in the ranks of the clan. It's a joyous occasion. But no, it wasn't like that for me. And do you want to know why? Because my brother died that day. Just as the ceremony was beginning, right before we received out names, the other clan attacked. And one of the cats, I think his name was Jetblaze, he killed my brother.

And now there's only one thing I want. I want _revenge_. My whole life, from then on, I vowed to avenge my lost brother, even though there seemed to be no hope. Jetblaze was in another clan, and he was tough. He was known for his fighting skills. Skills that I would have to outmatch.

I remember training as if it were yesterday. I ignored hunting for a while and focused all of my training on my fighting skills. _I will avenge him_, I would tell myself. _I will... nothing and no one will get in my way. There will be a day, sometime ahead of me, that will mark the day that I can rest peacefully, knowing that Smokekit can find rest himself._

Nothing would distract me. Until a certain black and white tomcat showed up. He was just one of the other apprentices, just another cat in my clan. Just another who would eventually forget about the small gray kit that bled to death in front of them all, waiting for his name. Toadpaw was no exception. But there was something about this tom... something that kept distracting me.

Something that was pulling me from my mission. And I think I know what it was...

"Hey Willowpaw!" I turned my head, seeing the black and white tomcat racing over towards me, his green eyes bright as the leaves on the oak trees. A smile crossed my face. I loved when he would come talk to me. He could always get our mentors to let him take me out to practice my hunting skills. Skills that I didn't quite have yet.

"H-hi Toadpaw," I meowed, turning my eyes away from his. I could never seem to keep eye contact with him. I loved his eyes- they were a bright green while mine were a dull gray. "Are we going hunting again today?" I was building up courage to talk with him more.

Toadpaw's tail flicked back and forth, joy shining in his eyes. "Yep!" He grinned- I loved that grin. It makes me feel so special to get to see it so often. "I've already talked with Rabbitstorm and Mothfeather; they're taking out a patrol into the twolegplace, so we wouldn't have been able to go with them anyway."

_Twolegplace?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side. _What would they be going there for? Why would Plumstar even want them to go there for? Are they getting _kittypets_ to join the clan?_

"Yeah," Toadpaw meowed, leading me towards the entrance. The two of us ran through the warm sunlight that bathed the tall, sturdy trees above us. I could hear the birds- chickadees, robins, crows, ravens, thrushes and _more_- all chirping with delight that the warm days of Green Leaf were back. I was glad that they were here too. It had been too cold back in Leaf Bare, when I was born. And New Leaf was so _wet_, but that never stopped Smokekit and I from playing outside! _Smokekit... I will never forget you, my brother. Never._

"Can you feel the sunshine on your pelt?" Toadpaw asked, his eyes watching me. I couldn't do anything other than smile under his gaze. He was always so nice to me. "Doesn't it feel _great?_"

"It does," I agreed. The sunshine felt wonderful, and for a moment, I felt like a normal apprentice. I felt like I was just like everyone else, and I could just feel the sunshine on my pelt and listen to the sound of the chirping birds and the whistling wind. A shadow passes overhead. My eyes open, and I watch a pigeon land delicately near one of the trees and start pecking at the ground, completely unaware of the upcoming danger. I felt powerful. For that moment, I felt like I was the best hunter in the whole _world_.

Getting to my paws, I lifted my tail slightly off of the ground. My eyes glanced back to Toadpaw, who nodded to me. I was ready. I could catch this bird. Nothing stood in my way. All there was in this whole place was me, the bird, and a couple of steps. Leaping, I could feel the wind brush through my fur. The bird never even heard me coming.

"Nice job, Willowpaw," Toadpaw congratulated as I padded back, my head high and filled with feathers. I nodded to him, brimming with joy. There was nothing else that mattered in the world for that moment. That's the kind of moment that I love so much, one that doesn't come around too many times.

But those moments never last too long. Once the moment of joy is over, the rest of the world comes crashing down upon you again. You remember your life, your memories, your goals, and everyone who's depending on you to take care of the clan. The weight of responsibility weighs down each paw step, yet you must learn to live with it. It never leaves.

"Let's get some more," Toadpaw laughed, noticing that I was just so happy about catching one bird. A smirk played across my face, and I dropped the bird to the ground and in a flurry of feathers and dirt, the bird was buried. And I was racing after the tomcat that intrigued me so much.

By the time the sun was going down, I carried two mice in my jaws and a bird draped across my back. Toadpaw, like me, had a bird draped across his back, but he had a rabbit in his mouth. I had never seen a larger rabbit in my life! It had crossed the border into our territory, so it was ours.

"Wonderful," Mothfeather, my mentor, meowed as she padded over. Her silvery, long furred pelt looked so beautiful in the setting sun's light. Mothfeather had always been like a mother to me, since Larkpelt, my mother, went... _insane_. Larkpelt, after the death of her son, didn't want to see any other cat. No one could calm her down, and she began to get dangerous. Only half of Green Leaf had gone by, but only half a moon ago, she had gone over the edge. Clawing at my father, Timberclaw, she raced through our territory until she reached the stream. And before anyone could stop her, she had already thrown herself in, cracking her neck upon the sharp rocks that lined the bottom of the stream only a tail length beneath the surface.

"Thank you," I meowed as well as I could with the prey in my mouth. But I could tell by her purr that she understood what I had said. I dropped the prey onto the pile, side by side with Toadpaw. Even through I dropped it all, I grabbed back a mouse so I could have something to eat. Toadpaw purred at how fast I grabbed the mouse, and so he took the other one.

"Toadpaw," I meowed to the tom, feeling brave. "Thank you for talking with me, this whole time. And for helping me with my hunting. I couldn't have caught all of that prey if you hadn't have helped me." His eyes met mine. "Thank you, so very much."

A smiled crossed his face, and he licked my ear. "No problem, Willowpaw." His eyes fell to the ground. "You know, Willowpaw, we've gotten to know each other some..." _I wonder what he's saying..._ "And I would love to get to know you better." _Really now?_ "So, um, do you... want to be... my friend?"

"Of course," I purred. "Did those last two moons not count?" Toadpaw shook his head quickly, a scared look on his face. "Toadpaw, I'm _joking!_ Of course I want to be your friend. You've been such a great friend to me in these past two moons, and I think we'd be really good friends." He didn't seem to be able to contain his happiness at the moment.

"Forever!" His yowl caught me off guard, but I settled down and agreed with him, nodding my head. "Forever."

I wished that I would've looked around the den. If I would've, I might've been able to catch the look of envy, of _pure_ hatred, that one of my den mates gave me. Apparently, she liked Toadpaw. _More_ than a den mate. If I would've known, I probably wouldn't have padded after that tomcat. If I had known back then, I might not be where I am now.

But then again, I think that I like where I am right now. But maybe Flightpaw would've been my friend. Flightpaw seemed like such a nice cat- she was popular with the warriors and other apprentices, probably due to her stunning pelt. But her personality was a _whole_ different thing.

"I promise," I murmured to myself as I started to fall asleep. "Smokekit, I will... let you rest... and Toadpaw... I can see a future with us... please, wait for me. Once I'm done with my revenge, I might just have some free time... for other things... other than just "friends"..."

And at the last moment, I feel asleep, dreaming of the days to come, where the leaves would change their color as Mothfeather had told me about... apparently, the leaves turned such a beautiful orange, yellow and red for a little while before they fell to the ground. And all I could do right now was dream of them... knowing they'd be here soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was really long. (For me.) I think it sets up the beginning enough, yes? Now please, leave your comments below with the button called "review". Thanks! (More to come!)<strong>


	2. Leaf Fall

**Well, I see that people LOVE to click on things and read them, but they aren't too fond of leaving a "good job" review, or any CC for me (constructive critisism) (- probably spelled wrong -.-')**

**But hey, if anyone wants to REVIEW, please please PLEASE leave me something to read knowing if you like this or not.**

**I do not own Warriors. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter.**

Leaf Fall

Mothfeather was right. Seeing the scarlet red, golden yellow and sunset orange raining down upon you as you wander through the forest was the best feeling in the world. I felt like it was magic, watching the leaves change their color from the brightest green to the warmer colors of red, orange and yellow.

"Willowpaw, wait up!" I turned, my eyes catching sight of Toadpaw. In the last few moons, we had become really good friends. He was growing up, and so was I. I wasn't that little kit anymore; I was a full grown apprentice, almost the size of a warrior. I knew that my warrior ceremony was going to be coming up very soon.

And in those few moons, I had really begun to get to know Flightpaw. The stunning tortoise shell she cat approached me one day, saying that she was a good friend of Toadpaw's, and saying that if _he_ thought that I could be a good friend, then _she_ thought the same. I was glad at first, feeling proud that I was getting new friends. I wasn't as lonely. Not anymore. But then Flightpaw showed her _real_ side. She was only acting like she liked me so she could get closer to Toadpaw. And boy, did I _not_ want that to happen. I wasn't sure that I _liked_ him, liked him until the moment she tried to take him from me. That's when I was sure that he was supposed to be mine.

"Hey there Toadpaw," I meowed, lashing my tail when I saw Flightpaw coming up behind him. A growl started to form in my throat, but I caught it. I didn't want Toadpaw to think that I was mean and cold heated because she was getting close to him as a friend too. I didn't want to lose him now. Not now, not ever.

"_Hi _there Toadpaw," Flightpaw meowed, sweeping her tail across Toadpaw's shoulders. His eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face. Her charm was working its way into him, I could tell. By the way that she was making him act and feel right now; it was only a matter of time before she would get him to not be my friend.

"Hi you," Toadpaw purred, his eyes glued to her.

I snorted in disgust. Flightpaw glared at me, while Toadpaw looked at me, confused. I turned away from him. At the moment, I didn't care if he thought I was heartless. I would _not_ be around her anymore. Besides, if Toadpaw was distracted by _her_, then I shouldn't get distracted by _him_ anymore. I had better things to think about. Revenge. I still had to get my revenge.

I was worried that Toadpaw wouldn't like me as much, seeing that I'm all fighting and no hunting. Hunting was my weak spot where fighting was my strong spot. I had to outmatch Jetblaze. I just _had_ to, even if it meant losing some skills at hunting and just sticking with fighting for a while. I considered myself good, though not good enough.

"I must get stronger," I told myself, eyeing a log that had fallen to its side. Crouching down, preparing my leap, I unsheathed my claws. My eyes were firmly locked on their target. I wouldn't- and _couldn't_- miss now. Putting all of my muscle into the leap, I sprang through the air. Judging the distance, a long, low leap was better than a short, high leap. I felt with satisfaction as my claws dug into the decaying bark of the once powerful tree. Looking back, I traced the long, thick claw marks with my tail, imagining the day when it wouldn't be a tree, but it would be a cat. Jetblaze.

"There you are, Willowpaw." I jumped, startled at hearing Toadpaw's voice behind me. Turning, I saw him come to a stop and sit down. He drew a paw over his head and licked at his ruffled chest fur before looking around. That's when he noticed the log. That's when he noticed its new scars.

"Wow, you sure are good at fighting," Toadpaw commented, nodding to the log.

I ducked my head, slightly embarrassed at the praise of the tomcat I liked so much. "I've been practicing," I told him quietly, cursing myself under my breath for being so nervous around him. "One day, I want to avenge my brother's death. I want to show cats that it isn't right to just kill a kit for no reason whatsoever."

Toadpaw was silent. Finally, he started to talk. "You know, Willowpaw, there are ways of having _revenge_," he didn't seem fond of the word, "Without actually _killing_ a cat. If that's, uh, what you were planning to do." Calming himself, he continued. "Sometimes, you can show them the most by giving them mercy."

Those words changed my mind, even for a short second. _Mercy. Is that what you were _really _supposed to show others? Even when they kill someone so close to you? No. You can't be weak- not now. Not after you've tried so hard, and gone so far. No. I won't give up- not now. Toadpaw, you won't confuse me. Not anymore. Never... never again..._

"Toadpaw," I whispered, looking over to his eyes. His sky blue eyes... how I loved them so. "I'm sorry, Toadpaw. But I can't show him mercy. I just _can't_. My brother, the cat who meant more to me than myself, was slain by him- as a _kit!_ I can't just _sit_ here and do _nothing!_ How _could_ I? He'll never be at rest... if I never do this..."

Hurt shone brightly in those eyes. How I didn't want to hurt him, yet I was being forced to. He didn't understand. His little sister, Fawnpaw, was still living. She was alive and healthy. But my brother, Smokekit, was gone. And he was never coming back. _That_ was the difference.

"Willowpaw..." The words fell from Toadpaw's mouth, but I barely heard him. I had started to walk away. He knew of my plans. How could I trust him now? I had told him... Why had I told him? I couldn't bear to look at him again. I had betrayed him. And now I would never be able to win his heart. He would fall for Flightpaw. I just _knew_ it.

"Good bye, Toadpaw," I whispered as I headed back to camp. I hadn't taken more than a few steps when Toadpaw called out to me again.

"Willowpaw! Stop!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. Oh, how it hurt my heart. But my paws froze in place. _No, keep moving. Hurry! He'll just pull you in again... Please, don't let that happen! Move! Get away! Go!_

"Y-yes?" My voice was barely a whisper. I don't know if he ever heard me. It doesn't even matter if he did... things were already falling apart between us. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to be friends anymore...

"Willowpaw, I-" Toadpaw stammered. He took a deep breath. _Here it comes..._ "I love you, Willowpaw."

I turned back and looked at him. No. He _hadn't_ just said that. That... wasn't even possible. He _couldn't_ love me, not after all I'd said already. I'm a revenge seeker, not a lover. How could I ever love him? How could _he_ ever love _me?_

"Toadpaw," I whispered his name one more time, before turning away. I could swear I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as I looked away. "I'm a monster." The words of my heart were being pulled up and thrown from my soul. I couldn't bear to be with him another moment.

That night was the coldest night in Leaf Fall, without Toadpaw's warm pelt pressed up against my cold fur. That night was when I realized Toadpaw's never coming back. That's all I could think of. But surprisingly, I pushed it to the back of my mind. Soon, very soon, I would show Jetblaze that he _couldn't_ kill my brother and get away with it. And I would eventually get over the loss of Toadpaw, my best, and only, friend.

I would have to.

**So yeah please, leave me something to know if you liked it or not. And know this- it's a FOUR SHOT. 4 chapters. And if you all like this, I'm thinking about a sequel. Called "Envy" which would be about Flightpaw. And then later... maybe another one? Who knows. Let me know how you like it!**


	3. Leaf Bare

**Well, sorry about the late update. Usually I'm better than this at updating (depending on the story -.-') and I only have a FEW excuses. 1, it is my birthday today, April 16th, which means I had CRAZY weekend between a BOMB THREAT at school on friday (friends over until...9:30), family over from 12:30 until 8:30 on saturday, and then friends over (again) from 11:00 AM to 6:00 PM (golly.. *sigh*). Well, crazy weekend out of the way, Spring Break was a no-no for writing, I've had TOO MANY tests/quizzes, and I've found a brought back childhood in the TMNT fandom, so I may be there for a while.**

**Long explanation over, I do not own Warriors; Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. I do not make any money from this fan fiction what-so-ever.**

Leaf Bare

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code; to fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The words spoken sent shivers of excitement down my body, making me wiggle in place. A warrior, one of the highest honors of being in the clan.

Nodding slowly, I answered, "I do." _Does that mean that I'm not allowed to take revenge? StarClan, please forgive me for this. I _have_ to do this._

"The from this moment on," The proud leader murmured, loud enough for the whole clan to hear. Three other cats sat at her side. Toadpaw, now Toadstorm. Fawnpaw, now Fawnwish. And Flightpaw, now Flightwing. Such a pretty name. "You shall be known as..." _Must be taking his time, so I can get a good name too, like them._ "Willowsong."

_Willowsong._

"Willowsong! Toadstorm! Fawnwish! Flightwing!" The clan cheered. I wiggled in excitement, not caring if anyone thought I was acting like a kit. I was happier than _ever_ before. Not any other moment in my life had I been this happy. Being a warrior... it seemed to top all other moments in time so far.

I looked and saw Flightwing turning. She wasn't looking at Toadstorm. She was looking at... Petalrose? Her mother... She must be looking for approval of becoming a warrior. Willowsong studied Petalrose's eyes. Cold, pity, and humiliation shone in her mother's eyes. _Poor Flightwing._

That's when Flightwing caught me looking in that direction. I knew what she must be thinking. I had lost him. I could see it in Flightwing's eyes. Her eyes were full of laughter- mean laughter. She was glad because she had Toadstorm now. I turned my eyes to meet Toadstorm's sky blue ones.

_I miss you_, I could feel the words shining in my eyes. I didn't want to tell him that, but he seemed to catch the emotion. Why could he read me so well? I wish that I could block him out. I was grown up now. No more mooning over toms. If I want him, I'll tell him. If I don't, I'll go and get my revenge. And then I'll be happy. Fulfilled. Yet my thoughts kept wandering back to him.

_Okay,_ I told myself. _GrassClan will pay. Jetblaze will pay. GrassClan's been pushing at my, or _OakClan's_ border's for a while now. But the clans probably won't battle a _whole_ lot right now, at the beginning of Leaf Bare. But just wait until New Leaf, Jetblaze. Then I will kill you._

"Congratulations," Toadstorm meowed, padding over to me. My pelt felt warm. I hadn't talked to him much since... Leaf Fall. A few moons had gone by since then. "Willowsong's a beautiful name."

"Thanks," I murmured, avoiding his eyes. "Toadstorm's a great name for a strong warrior." _Why am I talking with him right now? Is he trying to pull me back into his grip? Flightwing won't like that. But hey, he's not mine. He's hers._

"_Toadstorm_," Flightwing meowed, rubbing her cheek against his. "Sure a wonderful name for such a _handsome_ tomcat." Her icy gaze turned on me, looking like she wanted to jump at me and rip my throat out. I wouldn't let her.

"Good job on becoming a warrior, Flightwing," I offered kindness towards her. Now to see what happens from that.

"Yeah," Flightwing's voice sounded confused. Was she confused about why I was being nice to her? Yeah, we never saw eye to eye, so to say, but I didn't want to make _enemies_ with my clan mates. All of the time.

"Why don't we go hunting?" Fawnwish, Toadstorm's sister, asked me cheerfully. "We can test out what it feels like being a warrior before we're not allowed to speak. Our vigil isn't until later, so we can get some hunting in. For the clan."

I nodded, confused at why she was asking _me_ of all cats this. I mean, her brother _was_ standing there too! Why me? She didn't even know me all that well. StarClan, I've only talked to her like, five times! "Yeah sure, let's go."

Fawnwish lead the way, her beautiful golden brown tabby pelt blending into the thorn tunnel. Fawnwish was delicate- she was a sickly kit, so she was always cared for. She never _wanted_ to be cared for as much as she was, but she had to live with it. Sometimes, I was jealous of how much her mother always loved her so much. My mother never loved my brother or me that much.

"Willowsong," Fawnwish meowed once we were farther away from the camp. She sat down, and licked her paw, bringing it up and across her head, cleaning her ears. Her pale green eyes bore into my eyes. "I can see that you like my brother. Toadstorm."

I was shocked. Of _all_ things, I wouldn't have expected her to say that. Or maybe I did, and that's what made it even more shocking. I tried to answer. Finally, I managed to choke out, "Y-yes."

Fawnwish's eyes lit up, and a smile crossed her face. "I thought so. And now I have to ask you, do you _like_ it when he hangs around... _Flightwing?_" I shook my head. "I didn't think so."

"So?" I asked. I didn't want to sound mean, but why was she bothering in my _love life?_ It was mine! Why should she care?

Fawnwish sighed. "I don't want Toadstorm to end up with Flightwing. He thinks that you don't like him. I don't know where he got that idea, since _I_ can see it every time you _look_ at him, but... Flightwing isn't the right cat for him. He needs someone who'll be _loyal_ to him. Not to how he looks. She admires his looks, and she needs to learn to look for the _cat_ she likes, not the _pelt_ she likes."

Wow. Fawnwish... she knows so much...

"I'm not as clueless as I appear," Fawnwish meowed, as if reading my mind. She probably saw the shock on my face as she guessed what I was thinking, and she started to purr. "Willowsong, I _know_ that you're the right cat for my brother. I can just _feel_ it, as if StarClan is telling me that. Please, don't lose him. Not for silly reasons. Keep you eyes on what truly matters to you." Her eyes gazed into mine.

_Can she read my soul, just by looking into my eyes? Does she know about the revenge? No, how could she? Unless... maybe Toadstorm told her. No, he wouldn't do that._ I realized that she was still looking at me. _Probably waiting for an answer._ I sighed. "I know, Fawnwish. I know..."

She smiled. "Now then, let's go hunt some prey!" I looked at her. _Didn't she only bring me out here to tell me this? I thought hunting was a decoy..._ Fawnwish must've caught my confusion. "Come on, Willowsong! If we say we're going hunting, and then we come back with _nothing_, how will that look?" Once again, she was right.

By the time we were going back to camp, my ears burned from the cold. My paws were numb. The night before, the first frost of Leaf bare had appeared, so we had been walking through that the whole time. We had some prey, but since there wasn't much prey out there in the forest, it wasn't much.

"There you are," Mothfeather, my former mentor, meowed as we walked back into the clearing. "It's almost time for your vigil." Her eyes warmed, and a smile crossed her face. "Wonderful job, Willowsong. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I _did_ have the best mentor ever," I meowed kindly to her. She was the best mentor, and a pretty good mother. Ever if she wasn't really my mother.

We dropped our prey on the pile and headed over to where Flightwing and Toadstorm were sitting, sharing tongues. A slight growl rose in my throat, threatening to break free. Toadstorm _wasn't_ hers... or was he? Had she already asked him to be her mate? If she had, then Toadstorm was then hers. Forever.

Sitting down a few tail lengths from them, I focused my eyes on the camp entrance. That's what mattered right now. Guarding the camp from any attackers. And that's what I would do. Snowflakes fell from the sky, landing on the ground. A few landed on my pelt, and I watched as they instantly melted into rain. I loved the snow- ever since I was little. Smokekit kept breaking into my thoughts that night as I drifted back to the first time I had left the nursery...

_"Smokekit, come on! It's so pretty out!" A small gray kit raced out of the nursery, followed by a small, dark gray kit. Both kits leaped through the thick snow and flicked it everywhere._

_ "It's so cold!" The darker of the two kits, Smokekit, meowed. His fur fluffed up from the cold of the snow._

_ "Don't be a mouse!" The gray kit, Willowkit, yowled as she tackled her brother to the ground. Both rolled around, playing and purring the soft white snow._

I watched as the snow fell to the ground, and I could almost see a kit's paw prints, leading the way over and out of camp. _Smokekit..._ I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need for revenge. _I won't forget. Not now, not ever._

**Aww, poor Willowsong. Anyone love her name? I know I do. And she misses her brother so much... yet she's still out for revenge. Will a certain tomcat be able to save her before she becomes a murderer, or will she doom herself to an empty, murderous life as a rogue? Or, if she does become a murderer, will she stay in the clans? Will any cat be safe if that happens?**

**To find out, please review!**


	4. New Leaf

**Soooo it's been a while since I've updated, so I thought that I should bring you the LAST chapter of this four shot! Yay! This is (hopefully) the longest chapter, since I had so much I wanted to put in this. There are things... that I just NEEDED to say. (Pardon my caps lock. :D)**

**I do not own Warriors. Warriors is _copyright_ Erin Hunter. All rights reserved, I think. Um... I make no money from this.**

New Leaf

It had taken a long time, and a harsh Leaf bare, but it was finally New Leaf. I had waited so long for this time to come. GrassClan decided that they wanted more prey, so they tried raiding OakClan's territory. I was in many border fights, but none of them had Jetblaze in them. He was just never there when I fought.

I'm pretty sure a moon ago Flightwing asked Toadstorm to be her mate. I also heard that he told her that he isn't sure he wants to have a mate right now, and that he wants to be a warrior for a little longer before he thinks about that. I was joyous, until I remembered that if he didn't want a mate, _I_ couldn't ask him either.

"It's almost the day," I murmured, watching other cats in the clan eagerly talking about the upcoming battle. Plumstar had told the clan that in two sunrises, we'll be attacking GrassClan. I knew that I would get to fight Jetblaze then.

A snag of a twig broke me from my thoughts, and my eyes darted to the side. It was Toadstorm. He looked like he wanted to talk with me. Well, I didn't want to talk with him right now. He was _always_ with Flightwing, and no doubt she would be there with him while he talked to me.

"Hey Fawnwish," I meowed to the she cat, who looked over at me.

"Oh hey Willowsong, what's up?" She looked happy. But her eyes kept darting away from me and over to another cat... Stormwhisker? _I wonder if..._

"Oh, nothing much," I answered, looking at the dark gray tomcat. He kept looking at Fawnwish, and every time he did, she looked away. But then every time _he_ looked away, she looked back at him. _Oh, young love._ _I feel like an elder._ "How do you feel about the upcoming battle?"

"I hope I don't get chosen for the battle patrol," Fawnwish murmured. Her eyes shaded as she turned to me. "I... I never _wanted_ to become a warrior, Willowsong. I wanted with all my heart to be a medicine cat."

I looked at her, shocked. I had never heard a cat say that before. She wanted to be a medicine cat? But... OakClan already _had_ two medicine cats! And one... was only... three moons older than Fawnwish. That's cruel...

"I wanted to serve my clan in a _different_ way," Fawnwish admitted. "Herbs are one thing I'm good at. I've got them all memorized. But, OakClan already has two medicine cats. And I think that Nightfang only became a medicine cat because she _knew_ that I wanted to be one." Her face looked so sad... "But, there are other reasons why I'm grateful that _she_ became a medicine cat when I didn't." Her eyes lingered back to Stormwhisker's eyes, and they both watched one another for a moment. "If I was a medicine cat..."

"You wouldn't have fallen in love," I murmured, knowing how strong the feeling of love was.

"No," Fawnwish meowed. "I still would've fallen in love. There's nothing that would've changed that. Love would still come, but I wouldn't be _able_ to love him, because of the medicine cat code. I wouldn't be _allowed_ to. And I have a feeling that I would've broken that rule."

"That's brave," I admitted.

"And that's another reason why I don't want to go into battle," Fawnwish meowed. "There's more than one way to be brave, and it isn't always ripping other cats' clan mates apart as you strive to be the best. It comes from dedication to your clan, and caring for others. Sometimes, you just need to show cats some sympathy, some mercy."

_Sometimes, you can show them the most by giving them mercy._ Toadstorm's words ran through my head as Fawnwish talked to me. _Did she know about what I was planning? Did he tell her, so she could lecture me too? No... That makes no sense... no... It couldn't be..._

"Good luck in the battle," Fawnwish meowed, her eyes unreadable. Getting up, she padded away from me. Her paw steps led her right over to Stormwhisker, where she sat back down again and started talking with him.

"Show some sympathy, some _mercy?_" I asked myself. Could I do that? I had been hurt so much by that tomcat, how could I show Jetblaze _any_ sympathy? Or any mercy? I couldn't. And that's that.

"Time for battle!" Plumstar called, bringing all of the cats into the clearing. It had been two sunrises, and it was now time. My claws itched impatiently, wanting to be chosen for the fight. There was a good chance, since I was good at fighting, but there was always a chance that they wouldn't need me. Or, er, _chose_ me.

As Plumstar listed the names of the cats, I strained my ears, searching for my name. "... Toadstorm, Fawnwish..." Two close friends. _Poor Fawnwish, she didn't want to go._ "...Flightwing..." _Darn it! I have to fight with _her_? _"... Willowsong, and..." I didn't even hear the last name called. I only heard my name echo throughout the clearing.

Now was my chance. Jetblaze, here I come. My claws sunk into the ground. My eyes turned and saw Flightwing crowding around Toadstorm like he was the solo piece of prey caught in Leaf Bare that _everyone_ wanted.

"Willowsong," I heard my name. Turning, Toadstorm was coming over towards me, with Flightwing almost _pressed up against him_. I would _hate_ it if I had a tomcat doing that all of the time.

"What?" I asked, cursing myself under my breath for sounding so rude.

He smiled at me. "Good luck in the battle. And... I hope you..." His eyes were watching deeply into mine. "... Remember what I told you... before... you know... about..." I could tell what he was talking about. _I know, show mercy. But maybe that's your decision, but it's not mine._

Flightwing glared at him for a moment, before sending her icy gaze my way. I wasn't even affected by the cold that radiated from her eyes. Not anymore. I could _easily_ stand my ground against her.

"Come _on_," Flightwing meowed. "Let's go talk with someone else!" She turned, wrapping her tail around his shoulders. He looked back at me once more before leaving with her.

We left the camp, racing through the trees and leaping across the small stream. Some of the cats even stopped to purr when Stormwhisker's jump fell short and he splashed water all around. I could almost feel... that Smokekit was beside me at this moment.

_Smokekit, are you watching me right now? I hope you are... I've waited for so long to be able to avenge you, and now I'm getting the chance to. Brother, watch me._ I thought, wishing that he would be able to hear me.

If my eyes would've searched the bushes as I ran past them, they might've seen the small shape next to them. Just a faint outline, but clearly there if you looked for it. A faint, starry outline, of a small kit. With a very sad face.

"Attack!" Plumstar screeched as the battle patrol raced into the clearing. I ran right past the cats who were trying to stumble out of their dens. Not seeing Jetblaze at the moment, I tackled the closest enemy- a ginger tomcat who still looked half asleep.

He looked shocked awake as I scratched my claws across his flank and bit down hard on his tail. He yowled and flipped around, scratching my nose. Salty blood dripped onto the ground, and the clearing of GrassClan's camp had two distinct scents- the tangy scent of blood, and the thick scent of fear.

The tomcat bit down on by back leg, so I used my other three legs to get him to let go. I had to ignore the pain of his teeth as my claws swiped and scratched him. After scratching at his belly, the tomcat half ran, half limped away into the warriors den.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I searched the clearing. The battling seemed to be going in slow motion as I spotted the familiar black pelt I was looking for. Jetblaze. He was slightly limping, probably from already fighting. My paws led me to him faster than I imagined they would.

"Hello," I growled at him, surprising him. Jetblaze's ghostly yellow eyes met mine. He looked a lot skinnier than I remember him looking, and smaller. But that's probably just because I was a kit when I last saw him. The only reason I knew it was him was because of his scent, one I would never forget.

"Do I know you?" He growled, unsheathing his claws and getting in a battle stance. His eyes went from looking hollow to having the slightest bit of fight in them.

"You may not recognize me, but I could _never_ forget you," I replied, swiping my claws at him. He quickly dodged, rearing up on his hind legs and bringing his paws down _hard_ on me.

"Never seen you before in my life," He spat.

"You don't recognize me because last time you saw me, I was only a kit," I hissed. "Two Leaf Bares ago. OakClan camp. You were there, and so was I." He looked into my eyes, trying to recognize me.

"I only saw one kit there," Jetblaze whispered. I could barely hear him. He seemed to be remembering those times, such a long time ago. "There was only one kit. No... Wait... there_ were_ two kits." His eyes grew wide in horror as he recognized me. "And you're that other kit, aren't you?"

I nodded, tackling him and rolling around on the ground, swiping my claws across his underbelly. Jetblaze didn't even try to fight back. I bit his ear, and he still wouldn't fight me.

"Kit, I _know_ why you're here," Jetblaze whispered.

"My name's _not_ kit," I hissed. "My name is Willowsong. My brother was Smokekit. _You_ killed him." Me eyes narrowed, and I _knew_ that I looked scary. I was scaring myself. "Prepare to die."

Eyes widening, Jetblaze leaped to his paws. "Willowsong, I never _meant_ to hurt him at all!" Pain was heard in his wail. "I was sent to fight for my clan, like any other cat. I was just fighting, and when I sprang at one of the cats, they moved out of the way! I swear, if I could've stopped my leap right then and there, I would've! I didn't mean to hit the kit!" Sorrow clouded his eyes, and he looked like the oldest elder. "I wish I would've died instead of him. I swear, Willowsong. I would give my life right now if he could come back."

"But he can't," I murmured, clawing at the old tom. He wouldn't fight back. I could tell that at the moment, he _really_ wanted to die. And so I would put him out of his misery.

"I swore I would never kill another cat as long as I live," Jetblaze murmured. "The guilt of killing S-Smokekit... it's been eating at me... killing my soul... for over four seasons now. Please," his eyes seemed to beg me, "Put me out of my misery. Send me to StarClan."

Raising my paw, preparing for the death blow, I heard the voices come back into me head.

_ There's more than one way to be brave, and it isn't always ripping other cats' clan mates apart as you strive to be the best. It comes from dedication to your clan, and caring for others. Sometimes, you just need to show cats some sympathy, some mercy._ Those were Fawnwish's words.

_Sometimes, you can show them the most by giving them mercy._ And Toadstorm's...

"I can't do it," I wanted to yell. But another thought came crashing down upon me. Yes you can. Do it. Right now. Take his life. Kill him!

"Don't do it," Toadstorm's voice came from behind me. I felt him grab my scruff and pull me off of Jetblaze. "Leave." Toadstorm was talking to Jetblaze. He turned to me, but I could barely see him. Tears clouded my eyes.

"I have to avenge Smokekit," I whispered.

"You've done that," Toadstorm murmured. "Willowsong, can't you see? You've been the best apprentice you could be, you've made it to a warrior, and you've showed Jetblaze mercy. Smokekit would be proud to see you right now. Think about it."

I realized he was right. "Are... are you _always_ right?"

Toadstorm purred. "Most of the time. Did you remember what I told you?"

"Show mercy," I mumbled.

"No," Toadstorm purred. I looked at him, confused. _What _did_ he mean, then?_ "Oh come on, Willowsong. It wasn't _that_ long ago. It was just in Leaf Fall." He leaned closer to me, and I pressed myself against his fur. "I love you, Willowsong. I always have, and always will."

Then I realized what I had been missing for such a long time now. Toadstorm's love. Would Smokekit want me to be happy? I looked up at the sky. It was too bright for the stars, but I could feel that he was still watching over me. Yes, I decided, he would.

"I love you too, Toadstorm."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just HAD to end it like that. She chose love over revenge, just how her little brother would've wanted her to. If you noticed, there was a "faint, starry outline of a kit. With a sad face." He didn't want her to ruin her life chasing after something that he <em>new<em> didn't happen on purpose. He wanted her to be happy, not go insane.**

**Reviews are appreciated. They make authors / writers feel happy.**


End file.
